


Poèmes et orage - Dean Winchester x reader

by Wild_Writer_CC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: Au retour d'une chasse, j'écrivais comme à mon habitude dans mon carnet losque Dean décide de le lire...





	Poèmes et orage - Dean Winchester x reader

Seul le grattement régulier de ma plume résonnait dans la chambre du motel. Le bruit de l'orage au dehors agissait comme une douce berceuse apaisante, m'inspirant chacun des mots que je couchais sur le papier. J'écrivais dans un simple carnet noir ordinaire, mais auquel la customisation apportait un air très personnel. La couverture était ornée de symboles protecteurs comme un pentagramme, une triquetra, symbole de pouvoir féminin, et d'un triskell. Ce carnet était très précieux pour moi, et j'étais là seule à en connaître le contenu.

Je continuais d'écrire lorsque j'entendis la porte du motel s'ouvrir et les deux frères rentrer avec le repas. Heureusement que Sam avait accompagné Dean, car ce dernier aurait sûrement rapporté uniquement de la junk food. Les deux frères étant trempés, je délaissais mon carnet pour les aider. Je pus ainsi constater que les garçons avaient fait un compromis, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Ils se changèrent rapidement avant de venir manger.

Le repas se déroula comme d'habitude, et une fois terminé, Sam me laissa seule avec Dean , partant prendre une douche. Dean, avisant mon carnet sur le lit, s'en empara avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

"-Dean, rends le moi ! commençais-je à m'exclamer, c'est privé !  
\- Vraiment ? me répondit-il avec un petit sourire narquois."  
Bon sang ! Même si je l'adore, ce qu'il peut être agaçant parfois ! Avisant qu'il était sur le point de commencer à le lire, je tentais de lui arracher le carnet des mains. Mais avec ma petite taille, je savais que c'était perdu d'avance, et Dean aussi.

"-Dean! Rends le moi !  
\- Et pourquoi ça ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de le lire! Tu ne m'as jamais fait lire quoi que ce soit !

Mais voyant mon regard peiné, le brun se tu et me le rendis. Je m'assis sur le lit, tenant mon carnet, et Dean fit de même.

\- [Y/N], commença-t-il doucement, Y-a-t-il une raison pour que je ne lise pas ton carnet ? Tu ne me fait pas confiance ?  
\- Si Dean, c'est juste que... C'est à moi que je ne fais pas confiance. Ces textes ne sont sûrement même pas bons !  
\- Ça, c'est à moi d'en juger, dit-il avant de se saisir doucement du carnet.  
Il commença à lire sous mon air inquiet, avant qu'un beau sourire n'éclaire son visage.  
-[Y/N], tu sais que ta poésie est magnifique ? Non seulement tu es doué pour chasser, mais en plus tu écris divinement bien. C'est tellement beau... Tu veux bien me les lire ?

Et c'est ainsi que Sam nous trouva, moi assise lisant mes poèmes, et Dean, allongé sur le lit près de moi, les yeux fermés, qui m'écoutais avec un sourire béat aux lèvres.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour un artiste partager son travail est très important, et également très personnel. Si un artiste vous demande de juger son travail, ou tout simplement de l'apprécier, soyez en honoré : c'est une marque de confiance très importante pour lui ou pour elle. Alors ne prenez pas les choses à la légère, et prêter lui attention : c'est ce qui l'encouragera à aller toujours plus loin.


End file.
